Cold Liar
by Reckoners
Summary: The war is over. Percy Jackson's friends are the ones you should hate. After being stuck in his own prison for 5 years, he has finally decided to take matters into his own hands… Finding an ancient ritual, Percy decides to go back to his 11 year old self. "Am I insane? Possibly. Do i ramble? Yeah. Does this makes sense? No!" Time travel, AU. Twisted!Percy, Odd!Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

**Summary: The war is over. Perseus Jackson's friends have officially 'disowned' him. After being stuck in his own prison for 3 years, he has finally decided to take matters into his own hands… Finding an ancient ritual, Percy decides to go back to his 11 year old self. As he looks at it now, who knew knowing everything could be so entertaining? Time travel, AU. Twisted/Evil!Percy, may have some torture and/or M rated themes later on.**

**This is my attempt at a somewhat used story type. The pairing is still very much undecided, so feel free to voice your opinion.**

**One thing that I disliked about the initial story was the gods. They are freaking immortal beings, all powerful. This adventure is **_**very **_**'ooc' when it comes to that. Now, on to the story.**

The gleaming bars of his prison stood stark against the filthy wall behind him. 3 years could really change a person, Percy now realized.

He had had months to think. And now, he understood.

To the Olympians, demigods were nothing. Nothing but a speck of dirt to their unrelenting tide of life. In an instant, they could be swept away. Become absolutely _void._

He hated it.

He hated the power the gods held over them. He hated that half-bloods ultimately had no free will. After all, what is a war to an immortal? It had been proved many times. They could not cease to exist, or, dare he say it, _die_.

What had come of his conclusion, you ask?

Revenge. Vengeance. Whatever you want to call it. As he had heard being said, "Revenge is best served cold." And he did not doubt it for one second.

In fact, 'cold' was easy for him. It was how they described the forsaken hero. The few times someone had actually touched him, it was as if he was dead. Freezing to the touch. Frost spread from him as he moved. It created little designs on the floor, one of the few things that entertained him.

He hadn't been like that forever, though. The day he was brought here was still stained on his mind.

It had started as a normal day, of course. When did it not? It was always peaceful. The monster attacks had almost become non-existent. Everyone was relaxed.

The 7, (including Percy, at the time) had received their 'prizes'. To be forever immortalized by a couple of statues in Olympus's garden. Not much, but it was something. Annabeth was again an architect.

Now that Percy thought, she had acted a bit strange. It wasn't all at once, no. It had taken a while for him to notice it, but by then it was too late.

The taste of betrayal was still sharp on his tongue. It hurt even more after Nico stopped visiting.

For the first year or so, Nico was the only one who even remotely believed him. He brought Percy whatever food he could smuggle past the guards, occasionally bringing a small checkers board, so they could play.

But then he was killed, apparently. A surprise monster attack had caught him in a weak moment, and everything Percy held on to was gone. It was another thing that set Percy the path he took right now.

The day he had been taken was something like a turning point. At first, he had begged to be let go. Percy had cried himself to sleep every night- until he came upon a conclusion.

He could escape. The water that collected in a damp puddle in that corner could help, he realized. And so, he set upon his goal.

Weeks passed by slowly until Percy made his 'escape hole'. It was strangely cliché. "Prisoner found loose tile in floor and dug himself out!" Of course, it didn't go like that.

Percy remembered the incident in Tartarus. When he controlled the poison against that goddess. So he wondered why he couldn't just do something similar to that? The water he collected was soon ingrained into the soil, making the mud, of course. Percy fashioned it into something like a drill. And drill it did.

Soon, Percy made nightly escapes. He learned the limit of his powers, and he became something like a leech. He managed to break his own form into water, then 'attach' to others. And then, Percy realized, he could kill them.

Before, the fact that the human body was more than 70% water had never occurred to him. Even in 8th grade, when it had been drilled into his mind over and over again, something hadn't clicked.

And now Percy knew.

Poseidon had the power to usurp Zeus from his throne at any times, so it still stood: why not?

And that brings us to where he is now. In his cell. Freezing. Well, not particularly… but in a way.

Percy sat in the middle of a circle. His skin was pale from the time he didn't spend in the sun, something that was quite obvious. The circle he sat in was made from a red liquid, easily identifiable from the gash in his arm.

It was sloppily drawn, but as Percy muttered words, the room started to freeze. His breath was picking up. The blood started glowing. The pages of a book laid on the ground started flipping at a rapid pace as a wind blew out of seemingly nowhere.

Footsteps echoed down the hall as a pair of people came down the stairs. In seconds, the two blondes zeroed in on Percy.

The man in question smiled bitterly and stopped chanting. The ritual was already in place. The wind blew harder than ever and Percy's matted hair waved.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth shouted over the noise. Her frantic tone was not missed by Percy.

His gaze grew hard behind the bars. "I believe it is time for… a re-do. I will have my fun." His voice was gravelly from the lack of use.

Before Jason or Annabeth could say anything, the room Percy was in suddenly glowed with a surreal gold light.

"_It has been a millennia since anyone has summoned me… Hero, what is your plight?" _Percy smiled again at his working plan.

"Lord Chronos, I am Perseus Jackson; I have been wronged." There was a pause, as if the lord of time was considering his sentence.

"_Ah, yes. I have heard of you, hero. I believe you know the consequences of this… ritual?"_

"Yes." There was something in the man's eyes that Annabeth couldn't place.

"_To become my champion, you must give up one thing. Beware; no one has made it past this." _The voice spoke in a tone that seemed old. Annabeth held her breathe as they both watched in awe.

A smile tugged at Percy's lips and a demonic gleam appeared in his unhinged eyes. "I give up… weakness." The silence was thick.

An evil cackle was heard. _"Oh yes… You will do nicely. The one thing that tethers a person to humanity. Well chosen. You, Perseus Jackson, will be my champion. I cannot change too much, however. As those two… half-bloods have seen us, I must retain their memory along with the the other four. Your quest will be hard, Perseus. Achieve your goals, and your revenge. Cheesy, isn't it?"_

Percy smiled widely at what his, now, Patron God had said. The ghost of a smirk lurked on his lips where the smile had been seconds ago. A gold and black light had begun 'eating' the demigods from bottom up.

"I believe it has been a good run… Next we meet, I shall… kill you." Percy spoke with an insane lilt to his voice.

"Ciao."

**I… might have started another story. Just maybe, after all. This might not be permanent. I need you guy's opinion on this, along with any pairing. Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

_Advice from Reckoners: Anyone who forces you to do something isn't always a good thing._


	2. Chapter 2

**The feedback really shocked me! 12 reviews for ONE chapter?! Thank you so much! I don't believe there is anything for me to say, as everything will be cleared up either in this chapter or in the A/N at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOO or PJO, nor do I own any other copyright in this story.**

The gold light faded as Percy landed in his room. As he looked down, the scrawny body of an 11 year old greeted him.

Percy scowled as he realized what he would have to do. Slowly, he thought over what had happened. It was an odd habit of his.

He realized truly what a mistake his choice was. Giving up weakness? Sad, honestly. It certainly _was _what made a person 'human', and that was what had intrigued him. What made a person human? The mind? Body? A certain function? The obsession of really had overcome him. But now, Percy supposed, what had it left him? What little use was humanity in this task of his?

Nothing. That was the answer, Percy was sure. So, of course, the only option to get through was to bear it.

But his thoughts came back. A fatal flaw. Of course. A lingering sense of doubt had always hung in the back of Percy's mind, like a hanger that had seen better days. Athena HAD warned him… but it felt wonderful. Being loyal to _nobody. _Absolutely _nothing_. What was Chronos to him? Percy could become a god!

But then it all rushed back. The brunt of what Percy feared had come again, stronger than he had expected. What was he _saying_? And then, of course, Percy realized.

Maybe he was wrong.

The doubt he had felt, perhaps that was the key factor.

He really had made a mistake.

But then, as this was another strange habit of his, he pushed his fears away. He had everything he needed. What else was possibly available, after all. He had everything.

A knock rang on his door. Percy knew who it was. Sally Jackson… the name was something and someone he hadn't thought of for the longest of times. His mother… the thought was bright.

She entered, and the worry creasing her brow fled as she laid eyes on him. "Percy! I didn't know you'd be back so soon!" She dropped a bag of candy and rushed to hug him.

Percy froze. No one had embraced him for… who knows how long, actually. But this was different. The touch of someone he loved… someone he thought long to be dead.

"Mom…" The word sounded foreign on his tongue. Percy's mother smiled softly and dragged Percy down to sit on the bed.

"You have to tell me everything." After the words had left her mouth, he launched into a series of tales that he never would have admitted to in his previous life. He had always thought that Sally would never leave. It was something that had never crossed the highway of his mind. But slowly, he knew what would happen to her. Again. But Percy wondered, could he stop it? It was certainly a possibility, he supposed.

The story wrapped up at the bus. Sally absorbed to information for a second. She ran her fingers through Percy's hair, and sighed. "You always manage to get kicked out… somehow…" Percy felt a pang of guilt. As soon as it came, it vanished. From Percy's thoughts as well.

Sally brightened as she eyed the bag of bright blue candy in her other hand. She handed Percy a few blue jelly beans. "Oh! I have a trip planned. We will go to Montauk! Three nights- same cabin."

Percy forced his eyes to widen in surprise, but the smile was genuine.

A walrus appeared in the doorway.

What? Only kidding.

Gabe was as gross and fat as Percy remembered. "The dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?" Percy glared at the 'man' and clenched his fists, knowing that he'd only be there for a while longer.

"I was on my way, Honey. We were talking about the trip." Gabe's already small eyes narrowed.

"The trip? You were serious about that?"

Sally hurried to answer. "I'll make you a 7 layer dip, okay? How about that?" Gabe's eyes softened.

"The… money for your trip is coming out of your clothes budget, right?"

Sally nodded. "We'll be _extra _careful about the Camaro, also."

An hour later they left. Gabe had watched them leave, while groaning about losing his car for a whole weekend. Percy wanted nothing more than the ability to kill him, but, for now, that would have to wait.

The drive to the cabin was boring and exciting at the same time. Percy had to_ wait _for what would happen, but he was a tiny bit worried for his mom. Of course, the emotion didn't even come to the fore-front of his mind.

The wind was whistling past the car. It wasn't a good thing that they could hear it even from the inside. It was obvious that Zeus was angry. Sally kept glancing at the car and muttering words as she drove. Before long, they made it to the cabin.

It was half-buried in sand, with faded curtains and spiders in the sheets, but the place brought memories to Percy's mind. Quickly, he pushed them away.

After doing a few things that were quite nostalgic, they quickly fell asleep by the rain pounding on the roof.

Percy woke at a thunderclap and glanced at his mother. "Hurricane." She gave him a small smile.

The rain was soon joined by another tapping sound, this time from the door. Percy leapt out of his bed and slammed the door open. He was not surprised to see Grover standing there.

In a flash, Sally stood beside him. She rounded onto Percy. "What did you not tell me?!" Percy smiled a bit. "I think you know…"

Grover's teeth were chattering as he eyed Percy. "Get… Into the… car." They all piled inside, while Grover tried to explain things to Percy quickly. Sally swerved past other cars and had her foot on the gas.

"Percy, you are-" The son of Poseidon cut him off.

"Yes. I know." Grover gaped but shut up, giving directions to Sally even though she didn't seem to need them. Soon they were at the hill. Things were already a lot different from what Percy remembered.

A mooing sound joined them at the hill. They were already being stared down by it. But suddenly, everything froze. A golden hue tinged everything as Percy's patron god descended.

"Now, dear Percy, you have two paths to take. One, Luke, I think his name is, has been instructed of who you are. He will come to you after the battle-" He was cut off by a guttural sound Percy made. Chronos glared at him, annoyed. "Yes. It is unavoidable. Where was I? Ah, yes, after the battle Annabeth, what a lovely girl!"

Percy decided he was insane.

"She has vowed to, ahem, _kill _you. I am sure you know what to do?" Percy nodded mutely. He was already angered by Annabeth. The blonde was surprisingly hard to shake. Another reason to murder her, Percy reasoned.

"Now, then, I think it is time to go. Do well, my champion."

Everything lost its gold tinge, and once again the Minotaur stared them down.

Grover let out a shriek as he toppled backwards. The satyr was knocked out already by hitting his head on a stone. Percy scowled at the monster, then at Grover. What use was he?

Sally's eyes were terrified as Percy gripped her wrist. "Go! Get out of here!" His voice was frantic.

"Percy, I-" The boy in question cut her off.

"No! I will be fine. Go!" With one last glance at her son, she left, barely escaping the monster's first swipe. Percy watched her go.

He turned to the man-bull and growled. Almost at once, Percy let go of his tightly reined powers.

The monster was brought to his knees as Percy smiled cruelly, delighting in the pain he had caused. This is why he had left, of course! Revenge was best served cold, to say again. But it was delightful warm too… Perhaps maybe boiled was the best, Percy thought.

An insane glint in his eyes magnified as Percy's wrist flicked. The monster exploded into dust, having its blood boiled. In its place was the heart, still beating with nothing there.

Out of the shadows of Thalia's pine, Luke stepped out. He was clapping.

"Very well done, Perseus."

_Jason- (A/N- I will have to back and edit this, as I have no idea what exactly Jason was doing when he was 10.)_

Jason had landed in an all-too familiar scene for him. War games. Honestly, Jason thought, what was the use of the games?

The shock was still there for him, of course. The man (boy, he corrected) he had once considered a 'bro' had just turned back time, a feat no one had accomplished before. In that sense, it was a bit rushed. Perhaps it was the author's fault, he wondered. She had nothing else to do with her life, after all. It was all books and slash for her.

As soon as the thoughts arrived, the vanished. Jason frowned. He needed to get that checked.

A stinging sensation erupted on his side. Someone tutted, "Jason! You need to be aware of your surroundings at all times!" She had wacked him on his ribs, not holding back at all.

Cynthia. Jason smiled a bit at the woman in front of him. She had retired to college about a 2 months before the titan war. She had been among the dead. "Sorry. I was thinking about something."

She eyes him strangely but turned nonetheless. "C'mon. We have to beat them, y'know."

Jason smiled at her and readied his weapon, the golden spear. He had missed the aspect of war games. It had been changed a lot when the two camps merged, and enough fights had erupted to where he hadn't really thought of it. Maybe it might not have been safe, but compared to what Capture the Flag had brought up, it was nothing.

The small side revelation shocked him a bit, too. He would have to go through all of _it _again. The death. The quests. Oh, lord, the _memory loss_. Yes. A huge loss, he knew. It's kind of you to be sympathetic. Who would want to have something like that? No one, of course.

Again, he was pulled out of his thoughts by a person charging them. Why did everyone target the 5th cohort? Nothing was really different about them. Except maybe the fact that they had lost the eagle.

Oh yeah. That was the reason.

The boy, who looked to be about 15, stabbed the sword at them, leaving his head somewhat open. With a quick whack, the boy went down, unconscious.

Cynthia looked at him sideways, impressed. "Where'd you learn that?"

In all honestly, it was a Greek move. If anyone had seen that but Cynthia, Jason would be huge trouble. Most people, Octavian in particular, hated anything to do with their counterparts, proved by the attack on Camp Half-blood originally. It had taken a particularly large batch of fudge to calm Reyna down enough to talk. It was a _very _long story. One the author is too tired to write.

Once again, Jason frowned at the thought. Weird.

Jason's weapon switched to the sword at will and Cynthia glared at him. "Stop showing off."

Jason was struck by a memory. She hadn't been claimed until around the end of August the year Jason turned 15. Before then, she had been bitter. Cynthia had confided in Jason about thinking of joining Kronos.

That got Jason thinking. What was Percy planning to do? Knowing him, it would probably be some huge revelation that turned a lot of people's heads. What exactly could be planned?

And once again, Jason was smacked. "Pay attention!"

**A/N- I have a poll for this story on my profile. It is to decide the pairing… if what you want is up there, vote. If not, feel free to PM me or to review. For the PM, I will (hopefully) be able to reply that same day. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favorites! It warms my cold, black heart. I'm also gonna say this now, this is not a completely dark story, there WILL be humor. Maybe a few references to media, other books, TV series, animes, and other stuff. **

**So um, favorite, follow, and review! **

**Adieu, **

**Reckoners**


	3. Intermission 1

**A chapter to clear some stuff up. This is going to explain what exactly had happened with the Olympians. again, _very _OOC. Also, Percy isn't getting new powers. Making use of old ones. Thanks to anyone that has reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, nor do I own any copyright in this story.**

_Intermission #1- Prison, part one_

Annabeth once again kneeled at Zeus's feet. "Please! I _know _Percy! He's fine!"

The god's thundering eyes stared at the daughter of Athena. "I'm afraid it's too late. Now, watch."

The blonde broke into tears as an iris message formed in front of her. As if something compelled her, the grey eyes were glued to the vapor.

Why hadn't she been quick enough? _Why _had her mother done this? Athena gazed down at her daughter, scowling.

"If you must know, _Annabeth_, he was a loose cannon." She waved her hand like throwing Percy into prison was for the best. "I have made your future much brighter, my dear. You have no one to distract you…"

Her daughter was up in seconds, managing to tear her gaze from the Iris Message. "Do you realize what you have done? His fatal flaw is _loyalty_! Loyalty, mother." Athena's grey eyes glared daggers at her daughter.

"Loyalty to what side?!" Athena seemed to be bringing up whatever she could hold to Annabeth.

The girl in question glared right back at Athena. "You know he is loyal to Olympus." Quickly, she turned on her heels to Poseidon. "You can do something!"

Poseidon gazed at her. "You cannot speak to us that way. We are gods, and you a lonely mortal." Annabeth gaped at him. Thunder crackled overhead as Zeus twitched a finger.

"Watch," The king of the gods boomed. Annabeth's head was jerked to the side as an unknown force took control of her body. In a trance, the daughter of Athena walked to the message, watching.

The scene unfolded.

Percy was hacking away at the dummies, straw flying everywhere. His brow was furrowed, like something was worrying him. A figure stepped from the shadows and grabbed him mid swings, catching the blade as if it was nothing. Percy stumbled back in surprise, losing the grip on Riptide.

The man had mechanical arms and legs, with a human head. In horror, Annabeth realized it was one of Hephaestus' creations. It was part of Olympus's growing army of lackeys.

The being discarded Riptide and grabbed Percy.

"What the hell?! Back off!" Without a word, the man started dragging Percy out of the arena. The son of Poseidon tried to get away, but the metal-man was too strong, even for him.

"Who are you?" The mechanical man grunted, annoyed by the question. "Fine then. What did I do?"

He shrugged, starting to drag Percy into the forest. Percy stumbled a bit, almost tripping. Slowly, the man holding him growled out, "I'm on Olympus's orders."

Percy narrowed his eyes and stopped struggling. "I'm not sure what this is about, but _please _tell them that they are massive fucking douchebags."

The man didn't answer, but trudged on ahead. Inwardly, Annabeth cheered for Percy's sass. It was something, but Annabeth knew that the author loved making Percy say those types of things. She had decided to make Jason her 'prophet'. It was actually quite exciting.

Those thoughts disappeared as soon as Annabeth's attention was on the message.

The two people approached a large cliff face, somewhere deep in the forest. It reminded Annabeth of the bunker, but she knew that this was something different.

The man muttered something and the rick shimmered, revealing a metallic door. He pressed his hand to it, and the sheet of metal creaked open.

The hallway was long and musty-looking. The walls were grimy and old, showing that the place was old. Perhaps it had always been there.

Cells lined the hall, which led to an office-type room. It was clear that this was the prison. In an instant, Annabeth remembered the stories.

There had always been rumors about what Camp Half-blood contained, but most were simply just that: rumors. There had always been one about a keeping place deep in the forest, where prisoners had been 'contained' during the war. It was something like a myth, a story to tell the younger campers to scare them.

From what Annabeth had gleaned from the stories, it had been a brutal place. Demigods were forced to live in a quarters that was less than 9 feet wide. Sickness had been rampant among the bodies, and within a year everyone who was sure of its existence was wiped out. Dead.

In all, it was a deadly place.

Percy was tossed into the cell closest to the space, then sneered at by his new guard. The son of Poseidon had his eyes wide, and Annabeth could see the fear evident. It pained her. All they had been through, and yet he had ended up in a place that was supposed to be a myth.

The iris message ended.

Zeus snapped his fingers and immediately everyone's attention was on him. "Perseus Jackson, guilty of treason. Guilty of being insane, and a nuisance to our very own architect. Gone." The Olympians let out a shout, one that contained a note of happiness from very few, but slowly, Annabeth noticed.

A few of the god's eyes were blurred, as if they were thinking of something else. Or, she thought, maybe they weren't there.

And then Annabeth truly realized.

Even gods become corrupted. They could destroy their family for power.

**Awesome. A tiny chapter- completed! Again, I have a poll up on my profile! Don't be afraid to PM me for your own opinion! I will respond as soon as I can.**

**What are your thoughts on this? Every 3 chapters there will be one of these, a little something explaining what happened. Everything will be explained, and I will try to fill any holes left in this. Please review what exactly you want to know, and I will try! **

**Favorite, follow, and review! **

**Vi ses, **

**Reckoners**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perhaps a Bit late. Just a little… ha. Sorry, **

**I was stuck with this chapter, unsure if I should tell you the real goal of Percy in this, but that would deter some readers, wouldn't it? I don't really care right now XD but if you can't handle a little bit of gore, torture, slash, het, and some other possible stuff, this story is not for you. But now, let me explain.**

**Percy is completely insane, willing to do anything to reach his goal. Of course, the idea got mutiliated in the midst of his mind. At first, he wanted to show the world the gods and then possibly take over their rule. But that's not what's going to happen. I'm going to make a lot of this political, by introducing a few other camps. Not every demi-god is stuck in the old ways, right? To be honest, this was inspired by 3 HARRY POTTER fics. Don't blame me if there is a lot of themes that are similar to the books, or even something that you've read. I assure you, everything in this work is completely my own thoughts, besides quotes or references. **

**That made me feel very self-assured. Please read on! Alert me if this story is good, or so bad I may need to change my name and go into hiding, lest you find me. **

**Anyways, can you please check out my oneshot, 'They Were Liars'? It would mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of PJO or HOO. Nor do I own any quotes from anything I've read. Or anything that might seem familiar to you… *nervous laugh***

Percy kicked the organ out of his way. "Hardly. Should have had more fun…" He stopped and stuck his hand out at Luke. "Nice to see you again, bro." he smiled lopsidedly.

Luke stared at the hand a bit before shaking it. "I see what Master had said was true, yes?" He asked after he dropped Percy's hand.

The boy in question crouched down and poked the heart. "Hmm? Oh, I suppose. I take it that you're a bit surprised to see me? Thought I'd be different?"

Luke remained silent even when Percy stood up again.

"Years in prison can change a person, ya know? I was different… Killed a primordial." He chuckled at Luke's shocked expression. "Of course, she isn't dead. Never was, never will be."

Percy's eyes glinted in a way that Luke hadn't seen before. It was the look of someone who wasn't quite right in the head.

"We're just toys to the immortals, blondie. Nothing more, nothing less. Tell me, what does immortality mean to you exactly?"

The son of Hermes thought. In truth, he had no idea what he truly meant. From what was obvious, Percy was cryptic in his questions. "Death," He said simply.

The black haired boy clapped. "Bravo! Well done! But still, not exactly. Take a look: What exactly is death to a god? Really?" He paused and adopted a look of cloudiness. "It should mean nothing, as that is what it is. We have brains. That simple organ is what keeps us going. It makes all decisions. Are we truly ourselves when we die if it ceases to function? Think of what you know of death and imagine this: You are in the spot you die. You start seeing black spots in your vision. That? Simply the brain shutting down. Without that one organ- you are _nothing_. Then, there is simply nothing. You don't feel it, well, because it's impossible. For us, there is nothing after death. Truly, death is cruel.

And it's selfish, yes? Death is a selfish journey, perhaps the most selfish journey a man can embark on. The things we do in life, the paths we choose- they can all be done with someone at your side. Honestly, the most wonderful thing about life is the company of those we choose."

Percy paused his tirade and stared pointedly at Luke. "I had a long time to think. Why didn't Poseidon usurp the throne from Zeus? It's possible. Always has been. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. And then, there are those too weak to _wield_ it." Percy laughed out loud.

"Am I insane? Possibly. Do I deserve to die? Most definitely. But you know what my goal is? Immortality. Not to be a simple mortal, I wish for more. Visions have made this possible, and I know I can accomplish it. I have already been offered it twice, haven't I? And not even that, no. I wish for the _real _immortality. The kind of the primordials. The kind that nothing can overcome." He smiled sickeningly, the kind of smile that reveals the speaker is a madman, one that known _exactly what he is doing._

"Fifteen hundred years ago, everybody knew that the Earth was the center of the universe. Five hundred years ago, everybody knew the Earth was flat.

And fifteen minutes ago you knew that we were always going to be mortals. But now, are you sure of that?"

Luke stood still, comprehending the words Percy had just spoken to him. But really, who could really see past them? What more would this cause? What would come to his visions of grandeur? Luke could see that Percy had the power to change the world. That power was the sort he had never seen before. The sort you heard of in stories, of gods that conquered death, that conquered _fear_. He wished to see it for his own eyes.

"I will follow you to the best of my abilities…" The blonde said.

Percy's eyes lit up and he clapped again. "Amazing! Now… could you stop your plans of awakening Kronos? That would be a very _bad _idea. Trust me." Luke nodded faintly. The son of Poseidon looked at Luke. "I believe you should be leading me to camp, correct?"

The blonde nodded again, this time he felt quite numb. Luke acted like he was helping the hurt Percy, which wasn't hard. Percy was covered head-to-toe in dust, and even a little blood. Grover was passed out, but with a sharp kick to his side he was up.

"I- is it gone?" He was shaking, as if he had fought the thing. It disgusted Percy, but he had an act to play.

"Yes," he answered quietly. Grover saw that Percy was being helped by Luke, who it seemed had seen the whole thing.

They approached the camp borders, rain pounding the ground and themselves. Percy didn't bother to make them dry. He froze and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a drachma, surprising the two.

He waved his hand and a little rainbow appeared. Percy tossed the gold coin into the mist. "Sally Jackson," he said clearly. The image shimmered, then slowly changed into the form of Percy's mother, who was sitting on a bed at their cabin. She had escaped with the car shortly after Percy told her to. "Mom," he said softly. His mother jolted on the bed, staring at the spot where Percy supposed the image was.

"Percy! You're safe?" Percy nodded and smiled as his mother let out a breath.

"Listen, I have to go, okay? Stay safe, okay? Please." Slowly Sally nodded, swiping her hand with a look that clearly said 'I love you'.

Luke and Grover watched in silence as Percy turned back to them. He offered a sad smile, like he could tell he wouldn't see his mother for a long time. "Let's go see this camp, then." They walked inside the barriers and it stopped raining. The trio made their way over to the big house. Everything was silent as they stepped onto the porch.

As if sensing their presence, a large figure stood in the now open doorway. "Luke? Grover? …Percy?" He asked. Percy smiled.

"Hello Chiron! Is Annabeth around?"

_Annabeth's PoV_-

The daughter of Athena stormed around her cabin, picking up books and slamming them back down again. She didn't really know why, though.

Maybe it was the fact that Luke was alive. Or maybe that she was _fucking eleven again_.

Oh yeah, that's it.

The _nerve._

But other than those few lighter themes, there was a dark undercurrent to what she knew was coming. Things would be different, oh yes. The hero wasn't exactly there, was he?

He wasn't the boy she had known. Annabeth choked on a sob and sat on her bunk, oblivious to the watching eyes of her sleepy siblings.

She had to remind her self the vow. He had destroyed her perfect world, something Annabeth and her pride could not accept. He had to _die_.

He… isn't the same person.

That deranged look on his face was the sight that you'd see on a death eater. The ones from Harry Potter.

Never mind that. Never mind the _'ships'_ she had read about when she had access to a computer.

Ew.

Anyways, there was something that had broken, something that would change the whole game, make him a player instead of a simple pawn. Make him a liable enemy.

That got Annabeth thinking.

Screw the prophecy.

She needed to get everyone together again, thinking about what the deity had said what seemed like years ago.

The 7 would become 6… it sounded like something you would read in a cheesy book. Why not something cooler, like 'the 7 will become _666_?' That would be funny, to be honest. If a little cliché.

Yes. Avoid clichés.

For whatever reason, she pronounced it like 'clich-ease'. It sounded like something a 7th grader would say. Odd.

Maybe Annabeth was a little insane. Of course, it's hard to stay sane after wallowing in your own guilt for years. That was a something to be ashamed of, but Annabeth held it proudly.

Yes! She had had several challenged during her time. But she had made it through, right? Nothing would hold down her, or at least, it's what she said.

But this time, there was a nagging doubt in her mind as there was a knock at the door.

Annabeth rushed over and opened it, showing a very uncomfortable-looking Luke. "Umm… You need to come with me."

The blonde wondered what it could possibly be, especially at this hour.

Wait. Of course.

Annabeth mentally slapped herself. Today was the day, or rather, _night_ that Percy had arrived at camp. That meant that Percy had asked for her, maybe to show his true colors.

It would be early though. There wasn't good enough reason to show up and just do that at this moment, and Annabeth was willing to play the game.

Just for fun, after all. What was Percy planning, and how could she use it against him?

_Percy's PoV (At least it starts with him…)_

Percy waited patiently for Luke to re-appear with Annabeth.

While they stood there, Chiron attempted to explain all of this. One time and the next he tried to say things Percy already knew.

"Percy, we brought you here because Zeus's lightn-" Percy cut him off with a glare.

"Yes. I know, alright? This is getting annoying. Like, really annoying."

With that sentence, the centaur stopped talking, already thinking of ways to destroy his life. Again. For the second time, Percy was already done with the old thing. He was boring, something to be disposed of when Percy could afford it.

When _he _ruled the world.

It was laughable, yes?

The hero that had saved the world from attempts to enslave it was doing the thing that he guarded against.

Enslaving the world.

Ha.

But Percy didn't see it that way, no. He saw it as doing them a gift. The mortals all clung to hope, when hope was nothing but a chemical released by the organ in their head.

At least, that's what Percy saw it as.

Perhaps the theory was wrong.

Maybe it was a god. Another thing to squash under his feet.

Oh, _yes_.

That would be fun. To show the gods that he was not to be messed with.

That brought an idea to Percy's head.

What else could be more fun than infiltrating them from the inside? Building his forces inside the Olympian's "impenetrable fortress".

Then, completely _destroy_ them.

It would be very easy, if things were to go as they did last time.

That would be hard and take a while, but maybe he could surprise them. It would surely be a lot of fun to watch them be crushed.

A lot of things revolved around fun for Percy, of course. You can probably tell from the abnormal amount of times it was used.

The door opened to an eleven year old angry Annabeth and Luke. Both blondes looked at Percy. Annabeth was looking for any trace of the boy she had once known, no doubt.

Percy shooed the 1000 year old centaur into the house, then gestured for everyone to take a seat at the picnic on the porch.

Once everyone seemed comfortable (Percy knew they weren't), Percy put his hands together and leaned towards them.

"How do you feel about world domination?"

A cold wind blew over them, no doubt courtesy of the smiling madman in front of Annabeth and Luke. Both took a look at each other and the daughter of Athena could see Luke was right on with it.

"You're crazy!" She shrieked.

Percy nodded. "Yes, I am." Without missing a beat, his smile faded and was replaced by a straight face. "Of course, you hurt me, I kill your family. Yes? No?"

**And…. Done! I'm not really sure about how to handle this chapter, but I think it's one of the best I've written. Seriously. **

**Now, I have a new option for the poll, but I don't really feel like putting it up there. Anyone want a healthy dose of Luke and Percy? I do. Of course, it won't be for a while now. And even then, it'll be a chapter or two. **

**Percy sees those below him as toys, after all.**

**Before you flame me because of how terribly OOC everyone is, LET ME EXPLAIN.**

**First of all, every three chapters will be an intermission, either opening up the plot for expansion, or filling in exactly **_**why**_**. I don't like to have no reason for my stories to be dull. That's ugh.**

**Oh! And I'm still looking for a beta, if anyone is willing! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! And beware a name change in the future for this story. **

**Favorite, follow, and Review! Ask any questions you want and I'll answer them if I can.**


	5. Chapter 6? 5?

**It's been a while. However, I think I finally got inspiration for this shitty story. Hallelujah. Anyways, enjoy what I've written, as I'm afraid it won't be happening for a while again. **

**Oh, and the italics are going to be the inner musings of a character I introduce later.**

"What? _No!_" Annabeth shrieked. In his own opinion, Percy found her voice to only have gotten more shrill. He knew that was to be expected, but gods_damn._ Percy could say he was jealous of her.

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't really have a choice other than that," the time traveler found himself saying. "you choose their own fates. Fitting, isn't it?"

He laughed.

"The gods made us with weakness in mind. It is what grounded us to the plane of what the wanted us to be. Kept us mortal. But you see… Annabeth, I surpassed us. I was the one to discover this, I believe." (he could almost feel Reyna shaking her head at this, in his own demented version of reality)

And he fist pumped.

How totally 12 year-old was that? In fact, how old was he? The number slipped past Percy's feeble grasp on his own mind.

Not a surprise at the moment, if he was to be serious and honest.

"...did you just…?" The blonde Percy considered as a slave (an incredibly good looking one, but thats not the point) said. Luke seemed reminded that at the time, Percy was pretty damn young.

ayy_ lmao_

"What? I did no such thing."

But he had. And they saw it. It was something he could not deny.

"Anyways, back on topic. How about that world domination."

"Dude, I'm all for it. Totes rad."

_wtf luke why_

The surfer looking bro was a little scared, but willing to ignore the fact he did it.

Percy gazed at him with blank green eyes. "I am taking that as a yes?'

The boy turned to Annabeth, expectantly tapping a pen on the picnic table. The pen was just there, because pens normally show up like that. I mean, have you ever really gotten pens and actually used the ones you bought?

The daughter of Athena sat for a bit, but finally spoke. "Percy… you know I can't join you, but..." her voice quivered. "You can't kill my family just because of my own mistakes-"

"But I can. I don't think you realize." he paused and licked his lips. 'I don't care for any of your parents. _Any_. I simply don't." His tirade stopped for a second. The boy stood, and for a second he looked as frail as a leaf. But just as one can crumple in a flame and become nothing, so did his moment.

In the next second, Annabeth saw the person she hadn't in a very long time. The leader. The one she had believed in. The Perseus Jackson she had happily followed.

"Annabeth… in today's world, there is no progress. People are too scared to take the next step, to become something other than what they had been prophesized to do. Isn't that sad.

Now, quite a long time ago, a man had ideas. He was a normal mortal. No strings attached , and no gods watching him. He was a scientist.

He had two dogs, and both died. You know what he did?" Percy laughed, and sat down again. His fingers shook a bit.

"That man brought them back to life. His assistant offered to be his next test subject, but the government closed that man down. Ridiculed him. They were _scared._"

_He was only a mortal, just like many others. Think of what you know today, and believe you will know more tomorrow._

Annabeth shook her head slowly, as if trying to make herself believe Percy was lying.

"You don't want to believe this, my dear blondie. I know."

Annabeth found a little offense in being called that, but she knew it was true. She is and was amazingly blonde. Blame it on Athena.

"However, it is true. I'm not lying. In fact, why would I? You hear stories of how people meet their doom from lying. If we follow that line, I wouldn't exactly be what I aim for."

_lol_

Now, Annabeth found hate in herself. She gathered every single moment in her (so far abnormally long) life that had anger she stored away. She pushed it all together.

The daughter of wisdom stared at Percy.

And glared

_And absolutely nothing happened._

How surprising.

Annabeth took it in stride and gave up as Perseus Jackson, the boy she had had _intense_ sexual relations with for at least a year before, met her gaze equally.

"Maybe?" Was the answer she gave to a question that wasn't really there? How odd.

"That's good, I guess. You won't try to kill me." Annabeth nodded to the green-eyed boy she noticed was now shorter than her.

"I have one more question: would you like to see Jason?"

_aw yiss. Hot blondes are the shit._

"Of course!"

Percy snorted. "Too bad. Of course, we'll have the quest, yes? Maybe we can go close to that camp."

Annabeth felt as if she was a 5 year old being scolded for asking too maybe she was a 8th grader- just stop. She shouldn't go on like that.

"Perce, we should-"

"Luke. Stop right there. Who says that as a nickname? Just add an e? What will you do next? Cut a name in half and add an e?"

Luke sighed heavily. He couldn't help it if his idols were the Weasley twins. They could say Perce.

"_Percy_, we should probably get to Chiron now."

Percy nodded importantly, before clapping and standing up.

"Ah, yes! The old horse! Great idea."

He knocked sharply on the door, then called out. "Oh, darling! Open up, please?"

The door slammed open? Does that make any sense? Anyways, it opened quickly.

"Are you three done? _Please_ tell me your decision. It would be _very _much appreciated.'

"Oh, stop being so angry, you ass. We will accept the quest. I even know who I'll bring."

"Awesome. Great. FANTASTIC. Please tell."

"Annabeth, Luke. The blonde duo. If only Thalia had been so, too."

Chiron blinked. "How… where did you learn of-"

"It is no matter. Don't worry," Percy said. He smiled good naturedly, and the centaur visibly relaxed. "We will be needing supplies. And how about that… sword, yes?"

"Of course, of course. That was my plan- wait. How'd..?"

Luke stepped in when he finally noticed Annabeth's missing presence. "He has his ways. Okeydokey?"

And the horse nodded. "Okeydokey indeed, my dear Luke. Indeed..."

Now, you may be wondering where our other favorite blonde had been doing. Annabeth? She was kicking things in her cabin underneath Malcom's disapproving gaze. Luke? He was plotting on how to be insufferably gay for Perseus Jackson when the 12 year old grew up.

Jason is who you're supposed to be worried for, right now. Don't worry, as nothing truly bad has happened to him. Only a few stampedes of angry Romans. But then again, they are the ones that tried to defeat a son of Neptune with water cannons. Fabulous planning, on their part.

But after the war games, people had taken another look at the son of Jupiter. So it seems he is his father's son.

In reality, he just had a song stuck in his head.

The youngest blonde had delivered a speech to his segment of people afterwards, mostly using the word "overcome", and "higher". Sounds like something a stoner in colorado would say to get their stuff legal in other states.

But Jason isn't a stoner. He's a roman.

_And a hot blonde. mm._

A Roman is supposed to play the french horn- wrong person.

A Roman is supposed to be well disciplined, and able to lead in harsh conditions. They can stare a Hellhound in the eyes and welcome it to the monster's death.

In fact, even the daughters of Venus were somewhat intense. Remember the Alamo, a certain young Texan one would say.

Sure. Remember the Alamo if thats what you want. But do your laundry.

A Roman was the epitome of grace and power, and Jason only tried to enhance that.

He worked hard, and had gone on multiple quests to prove himself. So far, that had worked in his favor.

But sometimes, even the most Alamo-remembering, graceful, blondest, band kid-est, angry Roman could screw up.

Jason had done so.

"Why, WHY, Jason, had you given Hannibal a paintball gun?"

Well, he hadn't thought of how smart an Elephant could be. And now the first cohort hate him.

Damn the luck.


End file.
